Talk:The Fright Before Christmas/@comment-24860628-20180802203432/@comment-5952365-20180910035754
@Astro Well of course, no harm can ever come from watching more DP! ;D lol :P Yes, it was tame, but it could have been avoided, still, you're definitely right for the sources and good faith thing, I really admire how you took care of this, especially with assuming good faith. I've been having a lot of debates with ppl on Wikia/FANDOM recently about good faith and how Admins are not "superior dictators" (yes, this is not an exaggeration, two Admins literally called themselves that lately, although separately, and I was so done) but rather meant to be guides and friends, a part of the community just like everyone else, which is something I find very important on my Wikis as well. It was a breath of fresh air to see how this Wiki handles things! ^^ I feel like this place is v inviting tbh :P @Fido Well, I wouldn't call it "standing up" considering there was nothing to stand up to. I've been an Admin on Wikis since early 2014, and in these few years I've helped out no less than 8 Wiki's Admins, usually in regards of good faith and blocking, and these are just the ones I can think of just off the top of my head. I was also promoted to an Admin on one of these Wikis after a vote and have been asked to adopt another Wiki I was/am helping, and I've only ever experienced one Wiki (this year, go figure) with a horrible attitude to their top editors. They threatened to block for basically giving constructive criticism, despite the fact that when they applied to become an Admin, they said they didn't know much and would accept guidance. Their Crat left and things have gone downhill MAJORLY. I brought it back from almost dying, and for some reason they still don't think of encouraging more editors and discussions like I did. My point is that you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make em drink, they will only change if they want to and have the capacity to. I bring this up because I know the Disney Wiki's Admins, I've corrected Graywolf on a few occasions and I don't think highly of the Admins that I have dealt with, excluding Silver Flight, I've talked to her and she was great, tbh. When I give an example of bad Admins, they're usually my go-to Wiki :/ A lot of people don't like them, I've seen official petitions specifically for change on the Disney Wiki, it's ridiculous!! I'm gonna be straight, okay? If the Admin was Alex, you ain't the only one :/ Back to the topic of this Wiki, however, Astro is a very good Admin from what I've seen so far. I know Wikis that would have banned you infinitely for the second time you would have added it back without a source, and the ban would have included your MW, so you would have had to find them on CC. Astro has shown patience and great helpfulness and assumption of good faith, and I really appreciate that. I've been on this Wiki since 2013, that's before Astro even joined, and believe me when I say this Wiki has come a long way and I've never seen the Admins act unfairly yet. I definitely do not know the case of every block ever on this Wiki, but I do not believe Astro was any way intimidating or unfair, so I don't feel it's right to describe my comments as "standing up". I merely supplied a source and looked into it because I wanted to see if it was really canon or not, I did nothing that I would ever consider "standing up". (And you can call me Ember too btw, anyone can XD XD)